A promise of forever
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: Alan Humphries moves to a new high school and within his first day meets  a best friend, the asshole of the school and a hot guy. Soon he comes down with Cancer. How will Alan deal?  I own none of the roconizable characters
1. Chapter 1

Alan's POV

Chapter 1

I walked into the school all alone with only my backpack with me. I walked into the main office and was ignored by the few other students in there. I walked up to the secretary.

"Excuse me." I said politely.

"Yes?" she asked annoyed.

"Hi I'm Alan Humphries. I'm the new student." I replied.

"Oh okay." She said. "Here's your schedule," She handed me a paper with my classes on it. "And a map." She handed that to me as well.

"Thank you." I said before walking into the hallway as the bell rang releasing the students from their first class. I walked a little towards the gym before I was knocked down on my butt.

"Oh sorry dude." A young man with blond and black hair said.

"It's okay." I said. "I'm fine." The boy got up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl walk up with a people surrounding her.

"Who's she?" I asked nodding toward the red head.

"That's Grell Sutcliff and his posse." The boy said.

"That's a boy!" I almost shouted. He nodded at me. Then I the most beautiful man in my eyes ever. He had blond hair with the other side braided and black. Grell whistled and he came to the front.

"I'm Ronald Knox by the way." The boy that knocked me over said.

"I'm Alan Humphries." I replied. Then Ronald was pushed out of the way by the good looking guy.

"Sorry Ronald." He quickly said. Then he helped me up and dragged me over to Grell.

"Here he is your Highness." He said.

"Thank you Eric dear." Grell said touching the guys face. My heart sunk with the thought that they might be dating. "Hello Dearie." Grell said to me. "I am Grell Sutcliff."

"Alan Humphries." I said holding my hand out to Grell. He looked at my hand in disgust and I put it back at my side.

"Hey go away Sutcliff." Ronald shouted walking up and dragging me away. I stumbled a little at first but quickly regained my balance.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Where's your next class." Ronald asked.

"Gym." I answered.

"Me too." Ronald said. He led me to the gym and I went in and sat on the bleachers and Ronald changed.

"Helllooooo." A creepy voice said. I jumped and turned in my seat. "You must be Alan Humphries." He continued. I nodded. "I'm Undertaker, your gym teacher."

"H-hi" I stammered.

"Hi Undertaker." Ronald said running up and joining us on the bleachers. He sat next to me.

"Hello Ronald." Undertaker said before walking away.

"Eh he's cooler than his name lets on." Ronald said.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Undertaker," Ronald said. "He's a fun teacher."

"Okay." I said. Ronald nodded. We sat there until class started.

"Okay class. Today we will be playing kickball outside." Undertaker said. Cheers erupted from my new class mates. I looked over at Ronald he was pumped. We all went outside and played our game. Next class was science. I stopped right outside the door. Ronald looked back at me.

"Yo Alan what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't enter that class room." I answered seriously. "It's against my beliefs." Ronald laughed.

"Wait you're serious?" he asked. I walked away from the class room. "Alan come back you can't skip!"

"I'm not." I said turning to face my new best friend. "I'm going to guidance to get my schedule changed." I walked all the way to the guidance office. I walked into Mr. Faustus's office. With only walking in I already hated this guy. And I don't know why.

"Hello Mr. Humphries," he said in a creepy voice. Not as creepy and Undertaker's but Undertaker's is more stand able. "How may I help you?"

"I can't take science." I simply said.

"Why's that?"

"It's against my promise." I answered. "My father died as a scientist in a lab and from that day on I swore to myself I would never set foot in a room with science ever again."

"Hmm Well I'll set you in a study hall then." Mr. Faustus said.

"Thank you." I said walking out of the crazy man's office. Then I walked to the library and sat at a table. I looked up to see one of Grell's other posse members. He had black hair slicked back professionally. He looked up at me and I quickly shoved my face in my book.

"You're that new kid. That Grell's obsessed over." He said to me.

"Hi." I said weakly to him. "I'm Alan –"

"I know who you are." He said cutting me off. "I'm also student body president." He said walking over to me. "William T. Spears." I nodded unsure of what to do. He eventually walked away back to his table and I went to find me a book. I found ways to preoccupy myself the entire period so that William and I didn't get a chance to talk again. The period was almost done with five minutes left when I saw Grell running down the hall. I quickly pulled back so he didn't see me.

"WILL~!" he called to William. I peeked out to see them talking to each other. William then pointed to where I was and I hid back again. I head Grell's high heels walk towards me. I went further into the books.

"Oh Alan I do enjoy this game we're playing!" he shouted. I heard the librarian shush him. Then I spotted from my place in the bookshelves, Ronald walking in. He walked over and asked William probably where I was. Then he picked up my books and started walking towards me. The bell finally rang and I jumped out of my spot and grabbed Ronald's arm and we got out of the library as fast as we possibly could.

"Do you have English next?" Ronald asked. I nodded. "Then follow me." He then led me to a class room with pictures from Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet and all the Shakespearean plays on the walls.

"Good afternoon boys." The teacher said. He had pitch black hair and, I swear, red eyes.

"Hi Mr. Michaelis." Ronald said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine you?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

"I'm good." Ronald said. "This is Alan Humphries, you're new student."

"Hello Mr. Humphries." Mr. Michaelis said politely. "Here's your book. It's The Comedy of Error." I laughed.

"That sounds good." I said. Ronald and I sat together.

"Bassy!" I heard Grell shout as he ran into the room with Eric close behind. Grell jumped on Mr. Michaelis as Eric sat next to me. Mr. Michaelis scolded Grell for hugging him and Grell sulkily sat next to Eric.

"Hi Alan!" he said to me waving and regaining his happiness seeing as I, the obsession, was in his class.

"Leave him alone Sutcliff." Ronald snapped.

"Shut up Knox!" Grell shouted. "You don't even belong in here!"

"Neither do you!" Ronald shouted back.

"Why?" I asked.

"Boys enough." Mr. Michaelis snapped. Grell and Ronald stopped arguing. I'm ahead in some classes because I'm in 10th grade but I'm in a lot of 11th grade classes." Ronald explained. "Grell on the other hand failed. He's in 12th grade."

"Oh okay." I said understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few months went smoothly. School wise I mean. My health on the other hand, not as well. I started to have large coughing fits. Then one day during English class it all really went downhill. Mr. Michaelis was lecturing on our next book, All's Well That Ends Well when all of a sudden I didn't feel well. I raised my hand.

"Yes Alan?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

"May I go to the nurse?" I asked. "I don't feel well."

"Yes." Mr. Michaelis answered. "Ronald will you take Alan up please?" Ronald nodded and helped me up. When we started to walk out is when I felt the nausea.

"I'm going to throw up." I said. Ronald quick grabbed the trash can and held it up for me to throw up in. I limped with Ronald to the nurse's office. By then I was almost passed out.

"He threw up." I heard Ronald say.

"Okay lay him down." The nurse said. Ronald put me down on the bed and I groaned. "I'm going to call his mom Ronald, you can go back."

"Okay." He said. "I'll call later." Then Ronald left. I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up in a completely white room.

"What-where am I?" I asked shocked.

"You're in the hospital Alan." Mom said sitting on my left. "You threw up blood." I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" Mom asked. "Oh hi. I'm good you? Good. Yes but he can't talk. He's in the hospital. Yes you may visit him. He's in St Mary's Medical Hospital room 324. I'm sure he'll recognize you. Kay bye." Mom said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Ronald." She answered. "He's coming to visit you."

"Good." I said. "I want him to be with me when we find out what's wrong with me." Mom nodded. We sat in silence until the door opened and in came Ronald.

"Hey Alan." He said.

"Hi." I responded as he sat next to me on my right.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We don't know yet." I admitted.

"Okay." Ronald said. Soon the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Humphries." He said respectively to my mom. "Alan, I'm afraid you have lung cancer." Mom immediately started crying.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"It's hereditary." The doctor continued. "Your father had it before he died." I looked over at Ronald. His eyes were watering. "It's not far along." The doctor said. "Mrs. Humphries whenever you're ready we can plan your son's appointment. Mom nodded as the doctor left. She soon left as well. A nurse came in and gave me my clothes back and Ronald helped me change into them. He still looked like he was going to cry.

"You can cry." I said. He looked up at me with big green eyes. "I won't tell." He clung to me and started crying. I started crying as well.

"I feel like I'm losing a brother." He sobbed.

"I'm not dying yet." I said. "And don't act different. I'm still Alan." Ronald nodded as Mom called us out to go.

"Ronald you can stay with us." Mom said.

"As in Live?" Ronald asked.

"If you want." Mom said. We stopped at Ronald's house to get his stuff so he could live with us. We got back to the house and Ronald moved into the spare bedroom. Even though we ended up sleeping in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I went back to school seeing as I felt a lot better. Ronald and I walked into school together and everyone was staring at us.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" I asked.

"Sutcliff probably told EVERYONE about yesterday with the help of his posse." Ronald answered. Eric ran up to us and my heart skipped a beat.

"Alan are you okay?" Eric asked.

"He's fine. You probably don't really care though." Ronald snapped.

"No I do." Eric said. He put his hand on my cheek. "Was worried Alan." We both blushed at the contact.

"We should get to class." I said to Eric. "See you second class Ronald."

"See ya." Was his replied before walking off to his business class. Eric and I stared to walk to math together. Grell was leaning against a wall with William. He threw his foot out causing Eric to trip and drop his books. I quickly started to regather his books and I grabbed his sketch book. It was open to a drawing of someone. It took me a little to realize that someone was me. I blushed immediately and looked at Eric, he was also blushing.

"You're a good artist." I complimented.

"thanks." He simply said. I handed him his sketch book.

"Can I have a copy?" I asked. He turned to me in shock. "Of the picture I mean."

"S-sure." He said. "I… I drew you as I remember. I-it's kind of my fault Grell's obsessed with you."

"Why?"

"He wanted my opinion on you and I said you seemed nice." He admitted still blushing. I nodded. "I mean you COULD be the target of his hatred."

"Thank you then." I said. We entered math. Grell and William were already in the class room Eric got stuck sitting next to Grell and me next to him. We passed notes back and forth during class when he asked me, 'Why aren't you in science?' I gulped and wrote out my explanation. 'My father died in a science experiment. I swore to my mother I'd never involve myself with science.'

'That's nice,' he replied. 'I'm sorry to hear about your father.'

'How do you like me?' I asked.

'I'm in love with you.' He admitted.

'Me too.' I wrote back. He smiled softly at me.

'You wanna date?' he asked. I nodded for his answer. He gently rested his and on mine. Then the bell rang. I went down to the gym and changed into my clothes with Ronald. I told him about Eric and i.

"You know he lives with Grell?" he asked.

"You live with me." I countered.

"But he has no choice." Ronald explained. "William lives with Grell too. His entire little posse does."

"Well I can deal." I said as we walked out into the gym. Ronald and I were on the same team in hockey.

After that I went for my study Hall in the library. William approached me and sat at my table.

"Why is Grell so fascinated with you?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know." I replied. "Why are you so jealous? I'm not into him."

"He wants you." William said.

"Well inform him I'm with Eric." I said coolly.

"You're dating Slingby?" William asked amused. I nodded. He just walked away then. After that I went to meet Ronald and Eric.

"I need to go meet Grell at his locker. I'll see you in English." He said. I nodded as he walked away. Ronald and I walked toward class when I was Eric, William and Grell out front of Grell's red locker. William said something that caused Grell to slap Eric across the face.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS HIM!" He shouted. I'm assuming they were talking about me. I went to give Grell a what for when Ronald pulled me into the class room.

"That a fight you SHOULDN'T get yourself into." He said. We sat together as I fumed. How DARE Grell hit Eric. I snarled in my head. Eric and Grell walked into together and Eric sat next to me, Grell on his other side. Grell kept a sharp eye on me. I sneakily wrote my number out on a small piece of paper, crumpled it up and lay my head down on my desk with my arms underneath. There I dropped the paper at Eric's feet and picked my head back off the desk. I saw Eric casually move his foot and cover the paper. He then mimicked my head desk and picked it up. He then put it in his pocket without Grell noticing. We shared a sneaky smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ronald, Mom and I walked into the waiting room at the doctors for my first appointment. I was extremely nervous and fidgeting. My phone vibrated in my hand. I looked to see that eric had texted me.

'Hey babe wut u doin'?'

'I'm at a doc's appointment.' I answered.

'Why?'

'Just a checkup.'

'k.' Eric replied. 'Call me when u leave.'

'k.' I sent. Then I was called back. I gave my phone to Ronald as we walked back. The doctor had me breath for him and I got some kind of scan.

"Well Alan, I'd suggest you change your gym class to something less stressful on your breathing." Dr. Smith said seriously. "I suggest maybe relaxing in a pool and not working too much." I nodded. Dr. Smith wrote me a note for class change and we left.

"So Alan, ice cream of Slurpee?" Mom asked. I looked up from my phone.

"Huh?"

"Ice Cream or Slurpee." Mom repeated.

"Ice cream." I answered.

"YES!" Ronald shouted. Mom and I cracked up laughing.

We went to Dairy Queen and Ronald got a Chocolate Extreme, mom got a chocolate and vanilla swirl and I got a fruit smoothie.

"Well Well. If it isn't Alan Humphries." Grell called. I turned around to see him walking over to me. I groaned and hid my face.

"Go away Sutcliff!" Ronald snapped. Grell pulled up a chair and sat next to me. I looked back and saw Eric, William, and two others standing behind me.

"I'm sorry didn't call Eric." I said. He stayed silent.

"Who are these people Alan?" Mom asked.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff!" Grell shouted. "This is Will~!" he hugged will. "And Eric." He held Eric really close. I frowned at that move. Grell knew perfectly well we were dating.

"Go the FUCK away Sutcliff." Ronald growled standing right in Grell's face. Grell in return spit in Ronald's face and walked away. I grabbed Ronald's arm to make him stay. Ronald wiped his face and sat back down. I felt a kiss on my cheek and turned to see Eric walked backwards and smiling at me. I blushed and when the left Mom elbowed me.

"Someone has a crush." She teased.

"No a Boyfriend." Ronald informed her.

"Oh!" Mom hugged me. I smiled triumphantly at the fact that yes, I have a boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few months went really well. Eric and I were much more open about our dating. And the treatments went pretty well. I was in second mod, which had been switched to a swimming pool, with Grell. He didn't bother me much. One day the other students had to swim four laps.

"Alan, I bet you couldn't swim four laps." Grell taunted with one of his posse guys beside him.

"I used to be the best on the swim team where I moved from." I said.

"I don't believe you." Grell said. I stupidly let this get the best of me. I went and jumped into the pool and began to do their four laps. I saw Grell laughing on the side line. About my third lap I couldn't go anymore. I just kind of stopped. Then sunk underwater then I just black out.

I woke up in the hospital.

"Alan baby, you shouldn't have tried that." Mom said.

"I, let my anger…get the best of me." I breathed painfully. I was hooked up to a heart monitor and something to help me breath.

"Your lung collapsed sweetie." Mom said. Soon after that I heard my door open and looked up to see Eric and Ronald come in.

"Alan." Ronald said he came over and hugged me.

"Babe," Eric came over and kissed me. "How do you feel?"

"My lungs hurt." I admitted.

"A lot of people are going to visit you probably." Ronald said.

"Just keep Grell out." I said.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"It's his fault, a little." I whined weakly. "I let my pride get the best of my though." I admitted. Eric chuckled and kissed my lips.

"Your Alan's boyfriend, right?" Mom asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Eric said. "My name is Eric Slingby."

"I'm Alan's Mom, my name is Alice Humphries." Mom said.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Humphries." Eric said bowing slightly to Mom.

"Call me Alice." Mom corrected.

"Yes, Alice." Eric said.

"I call her Mom." Ronald added. "But I DO live with Alan."

"How long are you going to be in here Alan?" Eric asked. I saw a tinge of jealously in his eyes. Mom and Ronald left to give us some time.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Probably a while." Eric smiled and climbed into my hospital bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed in his chest. We sat there for a while before Mr. Faustus walked in.

"Alan. Humphries." He said.

"Mr. Faustus I need to change my class." I said.

"I can't do that Alan." He said.

"WHAT WHY?" I shouted at him.

"Alan calm down." Eric said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I shouted. "I DESERVE TO BE SWITICHED IF MY HEALTH IS AT RISK DAMNIT!" I struggled to breath for a little.

"Alan relax." Eric repeated. "It's not good for you to get over worked." I heard the hurt in his voice. I turned to see him looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Eric." I apologized. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay Love." He said smiling at me. I blushed at his smile.

"Alan, I cannot change your class unless I switch your Math and Swimming class." Mr. Faustus explained.

"No!" I shouted. "I'll stay then I don't care." I breathed. I had exhausted myself. I was falling asleep against Eric's chest.

"Mr. Faustus can we talk about this when Alan leave the hospital? He's not feeling well." Eric said wrapping his arms around me.

"Fine." Mr. Faustus walked out and I passed out on Eric's chest as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three months later I was SUPPOSED to be at home, but I was still stuck in that damn hospital. My lung that collapsed was working on its own now, but my OTHER lung was the one with the cancerous tumor and now, with my luck of course, that's acting up. So when I COULD be with my boyfriend and brother at the movies, I'm stuck in a bed on life support. I sighed and turned to lay on my right side. I sighed again.

"I am so bored." I groaned. I closed my eyes and thought back to when I told Eric about my cancer.

I was still in my hospital bed when Eric came in with an outfit for me.

"Hey love you excited to leave?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving." I answered.

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"Eric I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I apologized. "I have lung cancer."

"Alan." Eric said. He climbed up onto the bed and hugged me gently. "I'm here for you Babe. Just you can tell me anything." I nodded weakly and pulled (or at least tried to) him back into a hug.

I smiled at the memory. The door opened and in bounded Ronald with Eric close behind him.

"Alan!" Ronald shouted. "We decided that we wanted to watch a movie with you."

"What movie?" I asked moving over a little for Eric to lie.

"Either Thor vs. Hulk or Thor: Tales of Asgard" Ronald said.

"Basically the choices are Thor or…Thor?" I asked.

"NOOOOO! It's Thor vs. Hulk or Thor: Tales of Asgard."

"Fine uhh Tales of Asgard." I chose.

"Okay." Ronald threw the DVD in then ran and leapt on the bed. He settled in front of me and rested his head on my stomach. Eric wacked his head.

"Careful stupid. You could have hurt Alan." He scolded.

"Sorry Alan." Ronald said.

"Its fine, Eric's just being over protective." I replied. Eric rolled his eyes.

"No I'm being cautious." He said.

"Ladies shut up the movie is beginning." Ronald said making us stop. We watched the movie in silence with occasional laughter or reactions. When the movie ended Ronald got up and removed the DVD.

"Alan I got permission to come and stay at your side until you leave the hospital so I was going to go pack my stuff out of Grell's house and bring it all here." Eric said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Eric replied with an 'of course' look on his face. I smiled and clung to him.


	7. Ronald's Chapter

Chapter 6.5

This is an extra chapter in Ronald's POV

I had Eric drop me off at school on his way back to the hospital to be with Alan.

"Why?" he asked me.

"I wanna practice basketball." I answered. And that was half the truth. Right now I was changing into my gym clothes in the locker room. I then went into the storage room and pulled out the basketballs. Then I started shooting hoops. I was there for about an hour when Undertaker came into the gym.

"You're here early." He commented.

"Eric dropped me off on his way to the hospital." I explained. He nodded.

"You aren't visiting Alan?" he inquired.

"I was there earlier with Eric. We watched Thor: Tales of Asgard with him." I responded.

"How are you getting home?" he asked.

"I was hoping since its Saturday if I could spend the weekend with you." I replied as we went into the locker room. I changed back into my regular clothes.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay." I then followed Undertaker out to his car. We climbed in and he drove us to his house. I opened the door to his house with the key he gave me. We walked in and I went to the TV and turned it on.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked. I turned to him.

"I don't know." I answered. "Maybe pizza. And have it delivered."

"That involves someone coming to my house and finding out I have my 16 year old gym student in my home for the weekend." Undertaker countered.

"Well who says you're not watching me while my parents are away for the week and you're returning me tomorrow? And who says I'm your student?" I offered.

"Hmm true." Undertaker thought out loud. "Pizza it is."

"YES!" I shouted. Undertaker did his, creepy to others but hot to me, laugh.

"Okay my dear." He said. Then he called in our order and joined me watching TV. I rested my head on his shoulder until our dinner arrived. He then went and paid of it while I set the table. After we ate I texted Alan to tell his mom that I was staying 'At a friend's house'. I personally think he saw through me. Undertaker and I continued to watch TV until about 12 O'clock then he ushered me to bed. I was already half asleep anyway. He had to half walk me half carry me to the bed I stayed in.

The next morning I woke up in a coffin, I sat up to see I was in a funeral gown.

"And that's why we call him Undertaker." I mused. I climbed out of my coffin bed and got back into my pants. I left my shirt upstairs when I went down. Undertaker took one look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"My policy is no guests, no outings, no shirt." I explained hopping up onto the island and sitting there. Undertaker laughed continuing his cooking. "Alan is a completely different story." I continued.

"Do tell." Undertaker edged me on.

"Well Alan being my best friend and brother…and only friend is almost always in a suit like outfit. Or dressed properly. He yells at me for not wearing my shirt. Especially when Eric comes over, this is rare because of Sutcliff." I explained. I stopped for a little before looking at Undertaker. "Undertaker?" I asked.

"Yes my love?" he asked.

"Is there a way for us to be together w-without having to do stuff like this? Sneaking around? It feels wrong." I asked.

"There is but you'd have to stop taking gym and it would take a four to three out of five signatures. Which I doubt we'll get." Undertaker said. "Then there's a judge involved."

"If I asked to get the permission would you do all that?" I asked shyly.

"Of course I would because I'd rather have you all to myself." Undertaker replied lifting my head to meet him eye to eye.

"Who would we need to sign?" I asked.

"The principal, your mother and father, Alan and his mother." Undertaker listed.

"Why Alan and Mum?" I asked.

"Alan is the man of the house and his mother is your guardian."

"Okay well they'll be easy signatures for us." I commented excited.

"Why?"

"Alan is gay already so he'll approve and both he and his mother firmly believe that if you love the person dearly enough it shouldn't matter how old they are, what gender they are, what race or religion they are. It only matters that they love you for who you are and you love them the same." I explained.

"Those are good words to live by." Undertaker said. I nodded. "Would you like to go get the papers after breakfast?" I pouted.

"B-but I like the weekends to not wear a shirt." I whined. Undertaker gave me a questioning look. "Okay I'll get a shirt on after breakfast." And after breakfast I did then we left to the government building. We had to sit through a half hour lecture which was basically if we get permission we cannot have sex until I was 18 and that I was to report if he did anything I didn't like. I was daydreaming for more than half of it. Then the guy gave us the paper and we left. I climbed into the passenger's seat as Undertaker climbed into the driver's seat.

"That was painfully boring." I complained. "Where are we going first?"

"Hmm your parents." Undertaker answered.

"They're not fond of me!" I shouted. "I mean I moved out to be with my best friend who was dying."

We arrived at my parents' house and I slowly got out of the car. Undertaker was waiting for me.

"Why not the principal, or Alan and Mum first?" I asked nervous.

"Because if we get these two done you don't have to talk to them after this." Undertaker answered.

"true." I murmured. "But what if they don't let me?"

"It's two out of five." Undertaker said. "If they say no it doesn't matter all that much."

"Yeah I guess." We walked into the house together. I chose to leave this next part in my parents' house out for our younger viewers. Let's just say it was filled with colorful language from my father and things being thrown at me by the same man. Then my mother signed and I was told to never come back.

We next arrived at the hospital. I lead Undertaker back to Alan's room. Eric lay with him on his bed. The two of them were looking at a magazine together. Alan looked up and smiled then looked surprised when we walked in.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two here?" he asked smiling.

"You owe the pleasure of seeing us here because I need you and Mum to sign something for us." I answered.

"Let me see." Alan held out his hand for the paper. I handed it to him. "You're father rejected?" he asked disgusted.

"He called me a little fag." I said nodding.

"Eric will you be a dear and get me a pen and my table?" Alan asked.

"Of course." Eric answered. He hopped out of the bed and pulled over a table thing and grabbed a pen for Alan. Alan signed his name for Undertaker and me.

"Thanks Alan." I smiled.

"Of course." Alan answered. "Mom is in the cafeteria."

"Thank you." I said. "If you want to stay and talk you can Undertaker."

"I'm following you Little Lamb." He replied following me out of the room.

"See you two." Alan called.

"See you!" I called back. Undertaker and I walked into the cafeteria. I saw Mom (Alan's mom) right away.

"Ronnie!" she called waving at me.

"Mom!" I shouted back running over to her. We hugged. "Mom this is Undertaker. He's my gym teacher and I want him to be my boyfriend." I said mumbling towards the end.

"Ronald are you in love?" Mom asked. I nodded and held out the paper to her. She immediately signed it. "You know what I say Ronald. I don't care about age, gender, race religion or any of that petty stuff. As long as you're in love." She smiled at me and I elbowed Undertaker.

"See?" I said.

"Yes I do. Now for the principal." He said. I groaned.

"Bye Mom." I waved to her as we left the cafeteria. She waved back.

The last stop was the high school. I frowned when we pulled up in front of the building.

"What's wrong little Lamb?" Undertaker asked.

"I'm nervous." I admitted.

"Don't be Little Lamb." Undertaker and I climbed out of the car. We went into the principal's office. I walked in first.

"Knox you know it's Sunday, right?" Mr. Randall asked me annoyed.

"Yes sir." I answered. Undertaker walked in after me and he sat down.

"Arthur we wanted to talk to you about something." Undertaker said calmly. I sat next to him.

"And what is that?" Mr. Randall asked.

"We need you to sign this paper so that Ronnie here and I can be together. Ronald is willing to change his classes if needed." Undertaker explained.

"I suppose its fine." Mr. Randall sighed and signed the paper for us.

"Thanks!" I cheered.

"Thank you." Undertaker said.

"Now let's change your classes." Mr. Randall said. I nodded and we changed my gym class to fitness class. I get to lift weights. Undertaker and I then left and went back to the government building.

"One rejection." The guy from earlier noted. We then got approved with a huge ass stamp. Undertaker and I walked out of the building hand-in-hand.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I miraculously got a lot better. Not cured but better. As corny and lovey dovey as it sounds, Eric's love healed me. So I went back to school. I hung around with Eric, Ronald and a freshman named Ciel Phantomhive. For the most part Grell didn't bother us. Everything was wonderful, until Eric stopped coming to school. My health went downhill that weak. I had terrible thought. What if this is his way of breaking up with me? Am I a burden to him? I bet I am. I stayed home and Ronald told me that Eric still hasn't come to school. I, as creepy as this sounds, planned my funeral out with Mom and Ronald. I then decided, while in my death bed, to visit Eric. I stumbled up to Grell's house with the key Eric gave me. I heard a faint thumping. I opened the door and followed where the sound came from. I went into a pitch black room. I have to find Eric. I thought desperately. Then came the pain. It came through my stomach. I gasped.

"Oh my God, Alan!" I heard Eric shout. I slowly fell to the floor. Eric quickly picked me up and set me out on the couch, placing my head in his lap.

"E-Eric." I gasped.

"Alan I'm so sorry love." Eric sobbed.

"I'm dying." I said hoarsely.

"I know." He cried. "I killed you."

"No." I smiled up at him. " No Eric, you didn't. it's the cancer." I explained.

"Well. Well. Well. What have we here? Are you painting my couch a pretty pretty red?" Grell asked all of a sudden standing in front of us. I looked up at Eric and kissed him one final time.

"Eric. I-I love you." I whispered weakly before the blackness consumed my mind and I died.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ronald's POV

I went into school on Friday with Undertaker driving me in, like he had been since we started dating. There was an odd air about the place. Like I missed something.

"Ronald!" Ciel ran up to me. "I'm shocked you're here."

"Well Ciel let me give you a life lesson. When in school, especially HIGH school, you should never skip Mondays or Fridays. This is because that adds up and you eventually fail the school year. That's how Grell failed." I explained putting an arm around my freshman friend's shoulders.

"No I know that." Ciel snapped. "You mean you haven't heard Ronald?"

"I haven't heard?" I asked. "What haven't I heard?"

"About Eric and Alan?" Ciel asked. I grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"What about Eric and Alan?" I asked harshly.

"They're dead Ronald." He answered sadly.

_No._ I thought to myself. _No not Eric and Alan. Anyone but them…or Undertaker. Why not Grell? Or, Or someone else? Why my brother? My best friend? The first person to not see me as clingy or annoying or loud. To see me as an equal._ I felt my lower lip begin to quiver.

"No." I whispered. "No this is all a bad dream." I said laughing lightly. "This is all a bad dream and I'll wake up to Alan yelling at me that I over slept and that I'd better hurry or I'll be late for school." I gulped back tears. "Then I'll be rushing and run downstairs to see Mum made us breakfast and Eric and Alan are already eating and waiting for me so we can leave and Eric can drive us into school."

"Ronald. This isn't a dream. I'm sorry." Ciel said. He then walked away to the school. I gulped and started crying. Undertaker wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Let go of me please." I said gently pulling out of his arms. "I just…I just…" I took off running I ran home and burst into the door and into Mum's arms.

"Tell me they lie!" I begged through tears. "Tell me it's not true."  
>"I'm sorry Ronnie." Mum said. She held me close. After a while mom pulled me back. "Their bodies are up in Alan's room if you want to go see them." She said. I recovered myself and nodded. I went upstairs and stopped in front of Alan's door. I knocked then stopped and laughed. <em>Even after he's gone I still respect his privacy.<em> I thought. I opened the door and entered his room. I immediately felt cold air. I pulled Alan's desk chair over and sat next to the bed where the two love birds lay.

"Why?" I asked their motionless bodies. "Why did you leave me?" I started to cry again. "Eric you were supposed to help me with Alan's death, remember? You promised." I swallowed and cried harder. "I'm going to miss you two. Alan's yelling at me to get up. Eric's whacking me over the head to knock some sense into me. I'll miss it." I bit my lip and looked over at Alan's dresser. There sat his ring Eric gave him. I walked over, picked it up and looked at it. "A promise ring." I whispered. "A promise to be together forever." I walked over and slid it on Alan's wedding finger. I found another ring of Alan's that would fit Eric and slid that on Eric's wedding finger. "I now pronounce you Man and…well man." I whispered to the dead bodies. "Even death won't part you two now." I walked out of Alan's room smiling softly.

I stood with Mum in a black tux on the day of the funeral. It took a lot of convincing but we got the mortician to put Alan and Eric's bodies in one coffin so they could be together forever. I got hugs and handshakes from a lot of people in comfort. Like they would make me feel better. I was allowed the week off before this to just be depressed. I basically stayed in bed the entire week. A lot of people from school arrived at the funeral mainly because of Alan and his magical ways of making friends. They also mourned for Eric though. I mourned both, my brothers. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a glimpse of red and frowned. I walked over to where Grell Sutcliff stood with William T. Spears.

"What are you doing here Sutcliff?" I snapped.

"Are you telling me I'm not allowed to attend the funeral of my gang member?" Grell asked. "And a classmate?"

"No what I'm saying," I explained moving closer so only Grell and William could hear me. "Is that you shouldn't be allowed at the funeral of people you helped kill." Grell frowned.

"Why whatever do you mean Ronald?" Grell asked with faux innocence.

"I mean you can be blamed for one if not both of their deaths." I growled.

"Eric's." Grell stated. "Eric's death. I did kill him. He asked me to though." He smirked a cruel smirk. "I was going to kill him anyway. He betrayed me."

"You…you caused both of their deaths didn't you?" I asked shocked.

"Ronald," Mum called. "We're going to start." I glared at Grell then went to my seat with Mum and Undertaker. Undertaker wrapped a comforting arm around me. I listened to the priest drone on and on about shit that for the most part wasn't true. Only Alan was religious not Eric. Eric only went to church with and for Alan. I sighed and felt tears tease to escape my eyes. When I heard that it was my time to go up and talk I slowly walked up to the podium. I gulped before I started.

"Can I just say that I'm only slightly happy they died together? It would be selfish of me to wish one of them were still alive seeing as they would have to suffer though heartbreak and pain worse than anybody here could possibly be feeling right now." I blinked back a few tears. "I loved both of them like family, Alan was like the older brother that I never had. He was suffering though. He was dying of lung cancer. It was painful to see him in the hospital. Trust me. He was very supportive and helpful to me. I turned to him or Eric and occasionally both for advice or help on homework. It was one of the oddest couples I've ever seen. Alan was kind of the family's Gandhi and Eric was a gang member. Now granted he probably never fought but that is normally what gangs are made for. Alan almost always had his nose in a book while Eric had the TV on or was out playing a sport. Eric was better at stuff like gym and art and more extra-curricular classes. Alan was more Calculus and English and academic classes. There is only ONE class I've ever seen him refuse to take. And that was science. And when he helped me with it, he was a genius. You give me some difficult calculus problem with would take me at least two days to finish it. Give Alan the same problem he's take like three maybe four hours. That's all I can really say. That man is a genius. Eric was great as well. He was fun to be around. He was helpful with advice on random stuff. I feel honored to have known them. That's all I can really say." I walked back to my seat between Mum and Undertaker. After the service Mum and I stood in the doorway to hear everyone's condolences. Everyone was coming up and telling us sorry for our losses. Mum had to handle Eric's funeral as well as Alan's because no one knows where Eric's parents are. Grell came up last with William.

"I am so sorry for your losses Ms. Humphries." He said with faux kindness.

"Bull shit." I murmured.

"Ronnie." Mum scolded.

"It's complete bull shit, Mum." I said to her. "He doesn't give a shit about Eric or Alan."  
>"Ronald you wound me." Grell said. "Why wouldn't I care?"<p>

"Why would you?" I snapped. "I can't take you much longer Grell." I clenched my fists at my sides.

"Oh Ronald do you know the sexual-" Grell started but was cut off by my fist. Grell screamed and gripped his nose. William immediately moved to help his little whore.

"RONALD!" Mum shouted.

"How dare you hit a lady!" Grell shrieked.

"YOU AREN'T A LADY!" I shouted. "You are a MAN!"

"Ronald go in with Eric and Alan's bodies!" Mum shouted. I walked back into the main area of the church mumbling,

"Oh the punishment." I walked up to the coffin that held my two friends' bodies. I looked at them and sat in front of the coffin they shared.

"Good night my friends." I whispered. "We only part to meet again." I quoted. "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." I smiled then looked up to see William standing there.

"The first Quote was John Gay. The second was William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_." He said to me. I nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"To talk to you Ronald." He answered walking closer to me and sitting down. "I actually want to thank you for hitting Grell. He deserved it. Maybe now it will occur to Grell that Eric is dead, and that he's a bitch to people and that he's the reason they are gone."

"Sure." I replied sarcastically. "Look I HATE Grell with a burning passion. Could you do me a favor and just keep him the hell away from me?"  
>"Of course." William answered. He then walked out of the room.<p>

The rest of the year went smoothly. Ciel became my new best friend. Grell stayed far away from me. William helped with that by keeping Grell away. Undertaker and I were happy together, I continued to live with Mum and Mum, Undertaker and I visited Alan and Eric's grave every month on the day of their death. Everything went smoothly. I graduated and moved in with Undertaker while keeping in touch and visiting Eric and Alan's grave with Mum. And I swear when I visit Mum's house and go into their room I can still hear them talking to each other. Whether it's a ghost or my imagination I don't care. I'm happy to hear them, that's all.


End file.
